beneath the mask
by Spektor vox
Summary: what if one of the kids at the cul de sac were hiding a secret? a secret that could make them a VERY dangerous person what if someone else found out that secret? will this secret start to drive these two out of their comfortable friendship or bring them closer as something else? Kevin X double D and other pairings are debatable
1. Chapter 1

Edd pushed his pencil into place as he waited for class to start

He got quite a thrill out of everything being in place, he loved order, the safe feeling f power that it made him feel...

The teenager then looked up to the front of the class and counted the seconds until their teacher would arrive

He'd cracked her in 10 seconds

She had a pretty routine schedule and always followed it to the letter even with interruptions.

Now _that _was commitment.

"Hey double dork!" Kevin exclaimed, "I need a pen"

Edd looked up and smiled handing Kevin the mandatory pen, he always asked for it so Edd had gone out of his way and got him one that he always forked over at the beginning of class

He's cracked Kevin in 20 seconds.

The jock was trickier because he had a seemingly random behavioural pattern which didn't make you assume the unexpected before assuming something more unexpected and going with that...no that was Ed's code.

No. Kevin was bisexual as everyone knew and held a deep passion for sports Edd had gone out and studied thoroughly as soon as he knew the jock was studying them

Yes.

Edd was the nerd, but he wasn't stupid nor weak

Saying he did better in a fight than the average, Joe was an understatement. The teenager spent all his personal time training himself to be strong...not that anyone in the cul de sac would believe it...no, he let them go on mocking him in beautiful ignorance.

It should have stayed like that.

I_ should_ have.

He had been so careful but then...Kevin had acted out of line...

* * *

**...oOo...**

"Hey double dork, I need help with my maths homework so I'm coming over today!" Kevin exclaimed

It wasn't unusual for Kevin to invite himself over, it had ever been

When he was failing then he would just barge into Edd's home and force him to help him.

It's not like Edd didn't enjoy the jocks company, he liked it when Kevin came over because with his parent's frequent absence he needed the company, and the ginger had learned to mind his manners and follow the sticky notes.

Which made him no problem at all

Or so Edd thought

Thinking now he had been to lenient...far, _far_ too lenient.

Kevin had taken his shoes off at the door and walked in as usual

The red head then made his way up to Edd's room where he sat down in his workstation taking out his homework and waiting for Edd to arrive

"Would you like some snacks?" Edd asked

It was a routine thing

He'd ask and Kevin would say

"Sure"

Edd smiled and went off but not before once again noticing Kevin staring at his trophies

He kept all the ones of science displayed in his room.

When Edd had gone downstairs he hadn't once thought that Kevin would get up and dare to wander into his closet and find the large box he tried to keep hidden

No. The teenager had thought him too polite for that...or too used to this scenario that he dare not step out.

But when he finally came back upstairs he had noticed that Kevin had not only found the box but also opened it and was setting out the trophies one by one around him as he discovered more and more about the hat wearing boy

Edd sighed as Kevin then picked up one of many pieces of papers which he had picked up from the police

"Seriously?" he said in a calm tone

Kevin gasped and dropped the paper but Edd knew that he had already read it

"Oh, sorry man. I just thought you kept something else stashed here..." Kevin said awkwardly

"right like porno magazines" Edd said in a snarky tone rolling his eyes and placing the plate of confections down on his working desk

The teenager then proceeded to go over and start to carefully place the trophies back in the box

Kevin at that point had the common decency to not say anything

"I'm going to assume that Nazz put you up to this" Edd stated simply as he put the box where he found it "and that you can figure out your homework for yourself since this is a printed sheet that you most likely gained from the teacher after class when you stayed back

Edd hated it when codes mixed; it sometimes generated a result he couldn't have possibly foreseen.

"I'll go then..." Kevin said carefully before doing just that.

But this wasn't over.

Not by a _long shot._

Edd tripped the other teenager quite easily before he could head out before standing up and towering over him with his foot on his classmate's throat

There was no point of playing this game if someone would ruin all the fun

"actually, before you go let's make this clear huh?" he asked dropping the articulate vocabulary for a while "your gonna forget what you saw in my cupboard and not mention it to anyone, or I will come after you" he stated pressing his foot down more on the other teenagers throat "got it?"

"Y-yea man" Kevin stuttered taking the defensive position of putting his hands where Edd could see them even though the teen above him had been monitoring his hands quite closely

The hat wearing teen then smiled and took away his foot

"Ok then, you have a nice day." He smiled not caring where the other teenager went off to know

He knew now.

He knew what sort of person he was and wouldn't dare defy him.

* * *

**...oOo...**

Edd smiled as he once again put his pencil in order

Kevin came and sat next to him but when the time came, he no longer asked for a writing utensil

"Do you need a pen?" Edd asked going out of his way

Kevin looked over then went down to search his bag to no avail

The teenager then took the pen from Edd but still seemed quite suspicious of him

But of course anyone would be suspicious if they found out that the quite smiley nerd they'd known for years now had once upon a time been sentenced to a place worse than juvie...

* * *

**Alright so I've been meaning to write this but...haven't**

**It would be nice if I got reviews because this is the first time I've written in this archive so...yea**

**Please don't criticize my spelling because it puts me off writing and I really like this idea XD**

**Panda out.**

ヽ(●´∀｀●)ノ


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin once again looked up at the usually nerdy teen that unbeknownst to him was the object of his casual affections (casual meaning that he felt no true obligation to pursue the feelings that he had towards the dork)

He thought back to when the double dork had pressed his foot down on his throat and looked down at him with those cold eyes

Then he remembered the piece of paper

With his father, being a cop there was no way he didn't know the place listed on the paper

It was the Lilith compound.

A hell for offending minors, his father had often joked about sending him to the French based 'rehabilitation centre'. Kevin knew that to get into the centre you had to be pretty bad

But to be shifted there from another country (Switzerland to France, apparently) meant you were REALLY BAD.

He tried to recall what else he had seen on the paper but all that he could remember besides the name of the centre was Edd entering the room and changing his attitude completely.

Kevin wouldn't have cared if he hadn't see the sweep coming but it was the fact that he felt completely trapped under Edd's foot that made him feel so...angry?

The red head then shook as the bell went off signalling the end of class

_'Shit'_ he thought looking at all the weird stuff the teacher was now rubbing off of the board

He was gonna need notes on the class but he couldn't go asking double dork, nor could he go nd ask any of the other kids in class who either wouldn't share or didn't have anything useful written down.

"Hey Kevin, you ok?" Nazz asked as she stood up from her seat

She had obviously not been paying attention to the teacher as well so asking her for notes was out of the question

"Yea I just feel a little sick is all" he lied simply before heading out as fast as possible

He needed to get to his quiet spot where nobody would come and disturb him so he could think about all this, alone. With no interruptions.

* * *

**...oOo...**

When Kevin was finally alone he took the time to relax on the old bench that was placed in the middle of the forest that was out behind their school

It was actually quite nice here since nobody dared venture through the forest due to some BS that he had gotten everyone to believe except the Ed's who liked to wander through a completely different part of the forest altogether.

"Here want one?" a voice suddenly came shocking the red had

Kevin almost screamed

_Almost._

"w-what are you doing here?!" the teenager demanded looking up at a certain sock head who was lying down in the tree above holding out some sort of pills

"Well you said you felt sick so I thought I'd give you some," Edd said in a calm un-Edd like voice

"No thanks, that was just a lie to get Nazz off my back," Kevin said starting to pick up his bag

"Oh ,I know" Edd said with the hint of a smirk in his voice

At that Kevin stopped

He didn't like this at all.

"how is it you can do that?" he asked narrowing his eyes "one second your all smiley and normal then your...mean and cold" Kevin said with lack of better words

"I don't think I've been cold at all," Edd said looking down

His piercing green gaze sent a shiver down Kevin's spine

"If anything I've been more sociable, I lent you a pencil and came to offer you something for your invisible illness"

"Yea but you're not acting like you" Kevin said simply "it's weird"

"What would you prefer that I'm all dork like all the time?" double D chuckled

This was a game to him, a joke

"You saw those papers" his laugh had died and his voice was quite cold

"Yea I did" Kevin said "and you haven't given me one good reason not to go off and tell everyone"

At that double D sat up in the tree and gave malicious grin

"I think I have," he said simply knowing Kevin understood full well what he meant

Kevin then tried to walk away but stopped as a paper place flew past his face "there's a pop quiz tomorrow and anyone who fails gets a detention" the double dork said happily before Kevin heard his feet touch the ground

The red head then turned to say his mandatory thank you but stopped as he realised how close Edd actually was to him

_'How did he get there without me noticing?'_ he thought backing away slightly

"If you really want to know more about the Lilith compound then you should come over Saturday"

He was baiting him

For what?

Who knows?

Or maybe he was toying with him?

Yes, this was definitely a game for Edd, a game where he couldn't see all the pieces and he wanted to find out.

He'd seen Edd talking with Nazz before class, he had been checking if she had set him up to what he had done

"Fine" Kevin mumbled stuffing the paper plane in his bag before giving Edd a spiteful glare as he walked away

He didn't like this new personality of Edd's but somehow he couldn't help but be...excited by it.

* * *

**God this was also a lot of fun!**

**ok so i know i didn't update a while but i got knocked out of my funk and didn't feel like it**

**but then i did :D**

**but my internet stopped working all together meaning i could only write out chapters and not post them...**

**i've already got more than half of the next chapter and i'll post that Saturday (if i remember)**

**i also realised that i got ALOT of follows but some reviews would be REAL nice...just saying...**

**Panda out.**

ヽ(●´∀｀●)ノ


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin walked slowly up to Edd's house

He didn't want to be here but something inside of him made him come

The teenager knocked on the door then counted to five

It always took Edd five seconds to answer the door

Always.

"oh hi there friend" Edd smiled 'normally' as he opened the door and motioned for Kevin to come in the house was the exact same as it had always been

Organised

"want some snacks?" Edd asked

"no" Kevin replied which made the teenager pause and look back with a frown

"strange... is something bothering you?" he asked

Kevin gave the dork a glare

"yea, your what's bothering me" Kevin snapped walking over and poking Edd at every word

"oh my..." Edd said quietly "this is not right at all..." he breathed

At that Kevin felt a strong need to back away which he promptly ignored

"Usually you come in and say 'sure' when I ask if you want snacks, even if your not hungry...this is definitely an abnormality"

The feeling then got stronger and stronger until it was un-ignorable

"no matter" Edd smiled "we'll just...i'll get you some snacks"

Kevin watched as the other teenager walk into the kitchen

It was strange, like all the tension had just been released...just like that.

The redhead shrugged it off and made his way up to Edd's room almost instinctually, that's where they always hung out.

It was clean and orderly

More orderly than last time

His 'working desk' being in complete order

" brought you the snacks!" Edd announced energetically as he entered the room

"yea..." Kevin said slowly before taking his usual seat "now about the compound"

Edd's face fell and he sighed

"can we not talk about something else?" he asked hopefully

"no" Kevin deadpanned "if you won't tell me anything then I'll just leave and I'll ask someone else to help me out from now on"

"wait!" Edd almost exclaimed

'just as I thought' Kevin smirked with his back to the hat wearing teen

He had cracked something by breaking the common order...something deep. If he stopped asking Edd for help then who knows what that would do to his _carefully crafted_ order.

Edd stood and walked begrudgingly over to the closet where he kept all evidence of his _'sins'_

Kevin turned and watched as his friend did this

"My time at the Lilith compound wasn't my proudest of moments..." Edd said slowly "you can understand why I don't want to talk about it can't you? With it being one wf the worse re-habilitation centres in the world"

"Yea..." Kevin said getting closer "but I still want to know...what were you doing in a place like that and how did you get out?"

Edd gave a distant smile before sighing

"alright, I'll humor you"

* * *

**...oOo...**

**i know this update was unfairly short but i promise that the next chapters where it gets more interesting**

**panda. out :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"you must have noticed, right?" Edd started " That my parents are always away?"

Kevin nodded

"Everyone knows their always off working"

"Actually it's more like their always overseas" Edd said simply "they didn't want to abandon their well established lives just because I..."

"You what?" Kevin pressed

"Killed someone" Edd finished in a strange tone

It took Kevin a while to take in this information before he drew a long breath and asked:

"Why?"

Edd gave a small and bitter chuckle

"I had a friend in Switzerland, the man tried to take us both away. We had been bad kids up until then, stealing, writing graffiti on walls...hurting people and that got me all those tickets that you saw before all those warnings from the police which slowly withered away because you get better at terrorism as you go along...we hurt people but I never wanted anyone to..."

Edd trailed off

"So the man?" Kevin asked

"Right... I simply grabbed the closest thing to me that was-unfortunately for him- an axe. One of my friend's neighbours had been cleaning out their house the day before and left a lot of their stuff littered in the street..."

"So...then you were sent o the Lilith compound?" Kevin asked, "I thought you had to be pretty—"

"I didn't feel anything when I killed him" Edd stated taking a seat at his work desk "he just...stopped moving and that was it...it felt so_ easy _I brought him down so easily..."

"Uhh...Edd?" Kevin said in a worried tone

"Then I started laughing and hitting him again and again thinking that there was no possible way that he had died that easily..."

His voice became hoarse

"Then...they arrived and my parents didn't want me to go to jail so they got the judge to sent me there...and that was it."

Kevin then felt sorry for the poor guy

He was shaking, his masquerade broken

"Was it bad there?" Kevin asked

Edd then grabbed the edge of his work table

"Go home" he commanded sharply

"But—" Kevin protested

"I do not want to talk about this anymore!" Edd shouted angrily

_Why was he so angry?_

"Fine!" Kevin shouted back more out of confusion than anger

The redhead then got up and stormed out of the house

Edd stayed still grasping at that wooden table for the longest of times before getting up and walking into the bathroom and unlocking the medicine cabinet

Inside there were an array of pills but he only needed one kind

_Anti depressants_

_Anti depressants_

His fingers trailed over another kind which made him freeze

Ok maybe the two

_Ritalin and anti depressants_

His fingers then trailed over another type of pill that always made this feeling go away

Edd let out a shaky breath before grabbing all three pills and storming down into the kitchen where he pried a random fizzy drink out from deep within the cupboards then threw a reasonable amount from the three bottles inside before chugging it all down

The teenager kept his eyes pried shut for a while before opening them to find that the world was blurring anyway...

"Great" he spat before passing out.

* * *

**...oOo...**

**_(the next day)_**

Kevin walked into the classroom ready to play Edd's game

He went over to his seat and St. Down like a good marionette but then realised that Edd wasn't there

"Hey Eddy where's double dork?" he asked

The other boys face turned into an angry frown

"Very funny" he said in a dry and bitter tone, "you two are always together all the fucking time."

"I actually don't" Kevin said starting to get irritated

"Well you can ask anyone here and they'll tell you," Eddy said in a huffy tone before turning his attention to someone else

Kevin frowned before looking over at Nazz

"What's going on?" he asked her

She glanced at Ed before dragging Kevin out of the room

"look, last night Ed and Johnny went over to Edd's house and apparently he was passed out on his kitchen floor with a bunch of pills" she said in a low voice "they called the hospital and they flushed him out and Ed heard that apparently he had overdosed on some anti depressants and some other pills that he had been put on, you know anything about this?"

"No" Kevin outright lied as the guilt hit him

He had forced Edd to recall a time which was apparently hard for him and now he had gone and tried to kill himself?

This wasn't right

"I'm gonna go now" Kevin stated "cover for me? Thanks babe" he smiled before practically running back into the class, retrieving his bag then leaving a dazed Nazz behind

He was gonna fix this...or maybe make it worse.

* * *

**...oOo...**

**Ok that's all you get ;D**

**i just realized how unfairly short my chapters are for this...sorry... i'll try to make them longer**

**also sorry if i get the names wrong but it's hard to differentiate Ed, Edd and eddy...mostly Ed and Eddy scince i haven't seen the show since i was a lot younger (but i still love them a lot!)**

**I'm gonna start writing the next chapter and I'll post it tomorrow...probably...unless I get distracted.**

**REVIEWS****MOTIVATION**

**Panda. Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Edd laid on his hospital bed immersed in complete silence

He felt at peace here, his parents were heading back into the country (which would take a while) and his aunt (who was meant to be taking care of him while both parents were out of the country) was unattainable at the moment.

Yep just him and the quiet whirring of the—

"What. The. FUCK" a voice tore through his thoughts and slammed him back to the full gravity of the situation

"Hello, Kevin" Edd said hiding even deeper under the covers

He was not wearing his hat and didn't want the red haired ten to see him like this.

_So weak._

"If you didn't want to talk you could have just said so not tried to kill yourself!" there was something else in Kevin's tone this time

Anguish?

Worry?

Edd sighed and sat up slowly taking the covers away

"I wasn't trying to kill myself just calm down, but I ended up taking too many pills and I passed out"

Kevin paused before responding

Probably to take in his hairstyle

It was obvious Edd had had his hair in a punk style at some point, the tips of his hair were permanently dyed black (courtesy of some interesting chemicals) while the rest were a simple blonde

"Oh" was all Kevin got out in the end "I never thought of you being that irresponsible" he was looking away now at something else (which when Edd followed his gaze turned out to be nothing)

"Why do you keep doing that?" the teenager questioned

It was one of the few things he'd never been able to figure out

"What?" Kevin asked still not looking at him

"Never mind..." Edd sighed he didn't want the redhead of all people to be aware that he hadn't figured something out about him "can you go now?"

"no way!" Kevin practically exclaimed before taking something out off his bag

"I heard they flushed your stomach and since it was probably my fault I decided to bring you some food"

Edd frowned as Kevin set out an array of things, among which were jawbreakers

"You didn't have to..." he said slowly

The other teenager really didn't

Edd was quite aware that he hadn't been the nicest to him in recent day, so why had he gone out of his way to please him?

"But I wanted to" Kevin smiled

It was a simple answer

Too simple to answer Edd's question

"Thank you" Edd sighed before starting to partake in the varied savoury and sweet confections Kevin had brought him.

* * *

**...oOo...**

**(A few days later)**

Edd walked up into his room sluggishly

Downstairs both his parents were present, his mother finding him a therapist and his faster on the phone with a business associate

_'God. You get back and your already not paying attention to me' _Edd thought bitterly as he slammed his bedroom door shut.

He used to really love his parents, but as he got older and they were around less and less they became those people that you have a relationship with only on simple documents somewhere in the governmental system or something like that.

The teenager was so hyped up on happy drugs that he couldn't bring himself to honestly care.

Edd closed his bedroom door and sat on the bed before glancing at that box

"It wouldn't hurt" he mumbled getting up and once again extracting it from his cupboard.

_This was all his fault._

If he hadn't stumbled across the box and broken the order...

_No._

Edd couldn't bring himself to be mad

Kevin and acted appropriately and it had been his misjudgement to string him along.

Edd pulled something out and stared at it a while

It was a picture of his family together when he was younger

They were all smiling together, having the time of their lives at some expensive resort somewhere far away...

Those were the days

"Edd? Where did you go?" his mother called

"I'm in my room!" he shouted putting away the box and sighing

That was someone else.

Someone who was probably never coming back.

"Your friend is here!" his mother called up with her French accented voice

"I'm coming!" Edd exclaimed throwing open his bedroom door and walking downstairs

He had half expected Kevin to be there to see how he was but the red haired teenager _had _been visiting him practically every day at the hospital so it wasn't too much of a shock when he saw Ed and eddy at the door

"hi" was the first thing that came to mind

"Hi" eddy nodded

"Hello there Edd!" Ed shouted once again proving that he did not undertand the concept of an inside voice

There was an awkward silence

"Edd wouldn't it be nice if you invited your friend sup to your room" his mother said encouragingly

"Right...it's this way" Edd said simply starting to walk up

"We know where your room is" eddy stated

"right, sorry they put stuff in me and I can't exactly remember everything" Edd said as he let his friends into his bedroom.

There was another pause before eddy finally started asking questions

They tumbled from his mouth too fast for Ed or eddy to follow

God, how did Ed survive not being able to hear half of what everyone was saying?

"—I mean seriously what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I needed to take my pills but I accidentally overdosed and passed out" Edd said simply hoping that was the right answer "apart from that nothing else really happened"

"But why are you on the pills Edd?" Ed asked

"It's a long story I don't really want to discuss" Edd said simply which earned him a look from eddy

He was the team leader and always got upset when Edd didn't tell him anything

"It's because it's from before you moved here permanently isn't it?" eddy said simply

Edd sighed and nodded

He had made it clear that that time was a taboo subject for him

"Alright, fine. We won't ask" eddy stated "but please be more responsible...wow I never thought I'd be able to tell you that!" Edd said shifting the mood from heavy to light

That's why he'd picked these guys to hang around

Sure he got hurt a lot and was dragged into doing things that he didn't want to but they knew how to make him feel real...

But then again so did Kevin...

Edd that tried to push the thought away

The less he thought about the redhead the less tangled his thought became.

Yes. He was to forget he ever let the redhead know about any of this.

But how?

"What are you thinking about Edd?" Ed asked

"Nothing" Edd smiled

* * *

**...oOo...**

**I'm hoping that was long enough**

**I might update again this week but don't count on it...**

**School ends tomorrow and that's why I'm doing my weekend update now :D**

**Also I have 14 followers but like 7 reveiws which is honestly kinda...pathetic with lack of better word**

**As much as I like my email telling me that I've got another follower or favourite I really like spending time reading reviews I get.**

**Just saying.**

**Thanx to all of you who do review though :D**

**REVEIWS=HAPPY PANDA.**


	6. Chapter 6

Approach.

It's all about the approach.

Edd walked into the classroom and made a beeline for his normal seat, nobody asked him about anything so he could suspect Ed already told them everything they needed to know without bringing up the fact that he once went through bad times.

It was unfair that Kevin knew and they didn't but that was only for him to know and mull over so there was no harm or pressure in telling his friends his 'dirty little secret'

"hey double D I need a pen" Kevin stated nonchalantly

He could still see the worry in the other boys eyes but pretended not to notice, it made him feel like a child being worried over like this

But at the same time it was quite nice.

Edd gave Kevin the pen and they then proceeded with their day, they didn't talk. They didn't interact more than usual

It was normal

_Why did that upset him?_

Edd sighed

"what's wrong double dork?" Kevin asked looking over

They were in their final lesson P.E and getting ready to run

"nothing" the teen replied even thought it was a blatant lie

Kevin obviously knew this but let it go.

Or at least...that's what Edd hoped the silence was

"you can talk to me y'know" Kevin huffed carefully as they started going around the track together in a pair

"I am talking to you" Edd smiled keeping perfect pace with kevin

"your talking and words are coming out but...you're not talking. You never talk" Kevin said before focusing his gaze at his 'friends' feet

It was strange, nobody could usually run this fast at a consistent speed for long but Edd seemed to be doing just fine...maybe even better than he was

"I—" Edd started

He wasn't sure what exactly he was going to say but Kevin cut him off anyway with the words

"Nobody's looking so why don't we race to my hiding spot?" he asked turning his gaze on the shorter teenager

"I've got a better idea" Edd said stopping and holding his chest while breathing in an odd fashion

His face quickly went red and he was starting to sweat

Kevin watched the spectacle with a mix of awe and fear

"Teacher!" he called loud enough to call the males attention but in a very course voice

Kevin watched as their teacher approached and sighed

"I told you not to run if this would happen again" the teacher stated

"I'm sorry, I thought I would be able to..." Edd huffed before trailing off

"Kevin, take him to the school nurse will you?" the teacher asked giving the redhead a slip from his clipboard "stay with him until he's better"

Edd waited until the teacher was gone before breathing normally again

"come on" he smiled starting to lead the teen back to the school

"that was..." Kevin said slowly trying to take in what had happened "do you do that often?"

"_Duh_" Edd said in that un-articulate and slightly accented way that he did when he was starting to relax around Kevin.

Damn.

The teenager then stopped smiling and distanced himself

"What do you want to do?" he asked

"Nothing really" Kevin said slowly "I just wanted to hang out and maybe really...talk?"

Edd sighed

The redhead wasn't really going to let it go like he'd hoped.

"Sure" Edd said simply "but not here or now" he stated as they passed jimmy who seemed to be excitedly delivering a letter for a teacher

Kevin nodded before looking down at the other teenagers hands

Once again.

That was another thing Edd was starting to pick up on.

_'Gotta write these things down'_ he thought before compulsively putting his hands in his tracksuit pockets.

* * *

**That's all you get for now but I swear there will be more!**

**next time i'll try to add more detail about edds past ;D**

**I decided not to update durning the half term and update time is weekends (due to me crashing out immediately after school)**

**ME: And remember now kids**

**ALL TOGETHER: AT LEAST TWO REVEIWS FOR A CHAPTER WILL KEEP THE AUTHOUR THOUROUFHLY MOTOVATED!**

**ME: that's right *nodding***

**I know I have an obsession with reviews but their really nice things to receive.**

**also did you know realise is spelt with a Z?!**

**i sure as hell didn't.**


	7. Chapter 7

"so what is it you want to know?" Edd asked spinning on his study chair to face the red head who was situated on his bed

"how this all adds up, you moved here when you were a _toddler_" Kevin pointed out

"no" Edd argued "I didn't move here until I hit 10, y'know that year that Ed's brother came to town?"

Kevin frowned as if trying to recall, he remembered seeing the teen around a lot before that

"My parents move to and from this place a lot and I was caught in the crossfire's" Edd explained "my turn"

"your turn for what?" Kevin asked

"to ask a question"

"What? No way! I ain't hiding anything!"

"Then you won't mind answering my questions" Edd quipped "why is it you keep looking at my hands?" he shot

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kevin said with genuine confusion that caused Edd to sigh "how is it you were able to keep up with me in P.E?" Kevin then asked

"Lilith compound promotes practices of mind body and soul; I also had to get strong so I could fight off my inmates Kevin. I thought that was a given"

"Oh" Kevin nodded slowly

"Do you like me?" Edd asked

"D-do I what?" Kevin spluttered

"Like me?" Edd repeated straight-faced "as in like me?"

"Well...yea" Kevin said quietly which caused the teenager to smile

"that's nice to know, I assumed you didn't because from a third party perspective my actions towards you seem a bit—"

Kevin got up and came over before kissing the hat wearing teenager

It was short and sweet (with lack of any other adjectives)

"Oh" Edd whispered softly "i didn't mean like...that" he said looking down

Kevin's face went completely red

_'So that's why he keeps staring at your hands and mouth...'_ Edd thought

"Sorry, just forget about it"

_'What? No! That's not how the human brain works'_ Edd thought

It wasn't like Edd wasn't into guys,

Everyone knew that him and Ed were on and off up until last year, so that was defiantly not the problem

"i-i..." Edd said softly "I was born in Switzerland and my parents never pay any attention to me!"

It was a strange thing to blurt out but it was the first thing that came to mind

"They're always on the phone or working and I hardly ever talk to them properly"

Kevin blinked and started at his 'friend'

"Oh..Well...you should talk to them about this, find a way to get them to listen and then—"

"they won't" Edd cut in "they always finds an excuse to go back to work, after I came out of the hospital it was less than an hour before they were on their computers working from home and while I was in hospital they were working constantly on their way there.."

Kevin watched as the blonde kept talking and talking, seemingly unable to stop

His fingers started to move faster as he played with them-anything so that he didn't have to look at Kevin.

"...and maybe it is my fault for—"

"Stop it" Kevin finally cut in "just stop" he said before coming over and pulling Edd into a hug

He needed someone.

He needed help

He needed someone to be there for him and hug him like this

The hug lasted for a few more moments before Kevin went to move away but Edd locked his arms around him

"Did that count as talking?" he asked

"Yea"

"Do we have to do it again?" Edd asked

"Only if you want to" Kevin said simply

Edd hugged his 'friend' tighter

"Thanks" he whispered softly.

* * *

**...oOo...**

**_AN:(I could end this here but I'm not about to burn out and I've got time)_**

* * *

**...oOo...**

Kevin looked over to Edd who was talking excitedly about stars

The teenagers had spent the entire afternoon just talking to each other like normal people

"Edd?" he cut in

"Yea?" Edd questioned

"I should probably start going home now" he said

"Oh...right" Edd said looking up at his alarm clock

"But this was nice, we should do this again"

"Like tomorrow?" Edd asked

"Sure, it is Saturday" Kevin smiled before heading to the door

"I'll...see you tomorrow then" Edd said in a happy tone before going to see the redhead out.

Kevin exited the house but waited to hear the feint click of the door being locked, ok. Sure, it was strange but he was always worried someone might break in and hurt the poor bastard...of course he knew he cooled probably hold his own but old habits die hard.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ed's unmistakable voice came

"Going home" Kevin said looking up at the teen

"You spent the entire afternoon with him?" Ed asked with a frown

Kevin looked up at the sky, it was now a bloody crimson colour

"I guess I did, we just sort of got carried away"

"Doing what?" Ed pressed

"Talking" Kevin quipped starting to head across the street to his house

"Edd doesn't talk" Ed stated "he never _talks_"

"He does, to me" Kevin stated

It felt nice to say that but it earned him a very deadly glare

"What are you doing here?" Kevin asked

"I came to see if Edd was ok, he doesn't like people checking in on him after he has one of his episodes, so I decided to wait I out"

"Right" Kevin nodded

"What?" Ed asked

"Nothing"

Edd wouldn't appreciate the redhead telling his friends the whole 'episode' thing was to get him out of P.E

"Goodnight" Kevin said simply crossing the road

He could feel Ed's icy glare on him but he didn't care.

He had kissed Edd.

Kissed.

They had _kissed_

But what did it mean?

They had talked about a lot of things but Kevin hadn't pressed him on the most important matter

"God damn it" he sighed looking back

Ed was still glaring at him

"Ok, not going back that way, I'll ask tomorrow' he thought continuing up and into his house.

* * *

**...oOo...**

**There is so much I want to add but...it would make more sense to put them in a different chapter**

**I seem to be biding my time with this story which makes me feel happy**

**Please review so I will stay a happy panda**

**Panda. Out.**


End file.
